Ken Sansom
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah, United States | death_date = | death_place = Holladay, Utah, United States | other_names = | alma_mater = Brigham Young University | known_for = Voice of Rabbit | residence = Sandy, Utah | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1968–2012 | spouse = | children = 3 }} Frank Kenneth "Ken" Sansom (April 2, 1927 – October 8, 2012) was an American actor and voice actor. Among his best known roles, Sansom voiced Rabbit in animated television series, television specials, and films for Disney's Winnie the Pooh from 1988 to 2010. Biography Early life Sansom was born on April 2, 1927, in Salt Lake City, Utah. He enlisted in the United States Navy soon after graduating from East High School in Salt Lake City in 1944. Sansom enrolled at the University of Utah following World War II, but did not complete his studies at that university. He transferred to Brigham Young University, where he received a bachelor's degree in radio broadcasting in 1949. He was recalled by the U.S. Navy for service during the Korean War. He served as a member of the United Service Organizations, providing entertainment to American troops while in Korea. Career Sansom started his career with a radio show in Los Angeles called Sansom and Then Some. He began acting in the early 1968 when he moved to Los Angeles. His first role was in an episode of Mayberry R.F.D., a continuation of The Andy Griffith Show. He was best known for his role as Rabbit in the television series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He also voiced Stan, the Woozle in the series. He also voiced Rabbit in a number of TV specials and movies of Winnie the Pooh, taking over for original Rabbit voice Junius Matthews after his death in 1978. In an interview with ABC 4, when asked about voicing Rabbit in the upcoming Winnie the Pooh film, he stated, "I'm not sure." Tom Kenny voiced Rabbit in the movie, although Sansom claimed he was still under contract. Ken was a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Death Sansom died on October 8, 2012 in Holladay, Utah due to complications of a stroke at the age of 85. He had been residing in Sandy, Utah. He is survived by his wife and his three children. Filmography *''Shinbone Alley'' (1970) as Rosie the Cat (voice) *''Mayberry R.F.D.'' (1970–1971, TV Series) as Clarence / Ferguson *''The Brady Bunch'' (1971, TV Series) as Stan Jacobsen *''The Long Goodbye'' (1973) as Colony Guard *''The Sting'' (1973) as Western Union Executive *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) as Lawyer - First Team *''Airport 1975'' (1974) as Gary *''Funny Lady'' (1975) as Frederick Martin (Daddy) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976, TV Series) as Clerk *''Days of Our Lives'' (1976, TV Series) as Frederick Powell *''The Small One'' (1978) as The Baker (voice) (uncredited) *''Nutcracker Fantasy'' (1979) as Chamberlain / The Poet Wiseman (voice) *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1979) as Banjo's Father (voice) *''The Littles'' (1983-1985, TV Series) as Dr. Hunter and Peterson *''Gallavants'' (1984) as Thunk - Narrator (voice) *''The Transformers'' (1984–1985, TV Series) as Hound *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' (1985) as Magreb / Tactical Robot (voice) *''Murder She Wrote'' (1985–1986, TV Series) as Bert / Man *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) as Inspector Jamal / Additional Voices (voice) *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) as Ned (voice) *''The Bible: The Amazing Book'' (1988) as Doc Dickory (voice) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990, TV series) (voice) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988–1991, TV Series) as Rabbit / Stan Woozle / Piglet Look-Alike / Store Clerk (voice) *''TaleSpin'' (1 episode, 1990) as Ralph Throgmorton (voice) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) as Rabbit (voice) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) as Rabbit (voice) *''The Magical World of Walt Disney'' (1998-2010) as Rabbit (voice) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) as Rabbit (voice) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) as Rabbit (voice) *''Mickeypalooza'' (2003, TV special) as Rabbit (voice) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) as Rabbit (voice) *''Who Saves The Village?'' (2005, Video short) as Ol Blue *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) as Rabbit (voice) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) as Rabbit (voice) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005, Video Game) as Rabbit (voice) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007–2010, TV Series) as Rabbit (voice) References External links * Category:1927 births Category:2012 deaths Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:American naval personnel of World War II Category:American naval personnel of the Korean War Category:Male actors from Salt Lake City Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from Salt Lake County, Utah